One Night Only
by Lyns26
Summary: Chas is in pain from the events with Killer Cameron, as she is finding it hard to cope, will a unexpected guest help her though this? ONE-SHOT R


**Disclaimer – I own nothing, characters belong to ITV and Emmerdale**

Chas Dingle lies awake in her bed at the wool-pack, the feisty barmaid can't sleep. Killer Cameron still on her mind. He's been arrested now but she still can't stop thinking about it, him killing her sister and letting her think she had killed someone when in fact she didn't! Things with her niece are still sour and the pain she is feeling is still raw. She feels truly alone. As Chas closes her eyes to finally try and get some sleep, she hears a noise coming from downstairs. It was only her in the home as Diane is away visiting her grand-daughter. As the noise gets louder, the barmaid starts to panic, thinking maybe the police have let Cameron go. She quickly grabs her mobile to phone her brother, Cain. But there was no answer. She jumps out of her bed and puts on her night gown. She dials 999 and tells them that there's a break in at the pub. The police man told her to stay where she is and wait there till an officer comes. But she couldn't. Chas creeks open the bedroom door, hearing the intruder stump about in the kitchen, she could swore she hears the fridge door close. The barmaid now confused, heads down stairs. She stands outside the living room door, scared out of her wits "Just to let you know I phoned the police! So you better get on your bike!" Chas shouts.

The door now opens and Chas stands there in shock, staring at the man in front of her.

"Now why did you do that, you stupid cow!" the man moans but couldn't help but smile.

"Aaron?" Chas whispers. Tears now filled in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She runs to her son and hugs him tightly.

"Good to see you too, mum" Aaron smiles.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here!" Chas starts to panic. Her son was on the run from the police and if he gets caught, he's done for life.

"I had to see you! Cain told me about Cameron! You should of told me mum!"

"I didn't want to worry you!"

Chas jumps at the sound of the back knocking. She suddenly remembers that she called the police. She quickly tells Aaron to hide in the cellar.

The barmaid convinces the policeman that it was a false alarm, her nerves are getting the better of her. Once the copper leaves, Aaron comes out of hiding.

They spent the next couple of hours talking about France and Ed. They also talked about things that have been happening in the village. Aaron tried to talk to his mother about Gennie's death and Cameron, but Chas couldn't, it hurt way too much.

"Have you heard from Hazel?" Chas asks.

"she sends post cards every time she travels somewhere new, I just wish she wouldn't call me Clive in them!"

"How long are you staying?"

Aaron's face now hard and sad "I'm not. I need to go before the sun comes up"

"Oh right" Chas could feel a lump in her throat, she wanted her son to stay.

They went for a walk through the graveyard, Aaron wanted to see Jackson, he had never stopped missing him. Chas lets her son be alone for a while at the grave stone. She wished that Aaron could stay, she felt so alone and hurt and Aaron being here was helping, she didn't want to let that go.

Once they got back to the woolie, Chas sat on the couch, while Aaron made her a brew. Chas couldn't fight the tears any more and started sobbing.

"Mum, are you ok? I'm sorry about everything! I wish I could stay, but I can't" Aaron places his hand on hers.

"I know that, just sucks that's all. I've missed you so much. I can't cope Aaron!" Chas breaks down. Everything that has happened has finally took its tole.

Aaron holds his mother, while she crys on his shoulder. He doesn't really like this sort of thing and started to feel awkward about it, but it was nice to comfort her.

Chas starts to fall asleep on the couch, the blue eyed boy gets a blanket for her and sits down next to her. She tells him how much she loves him and is proud of him for the man he has turned out to be. As Chas dozes off, Aaron leans in and kisses his mum on the forehead and whispers "I love you too, mum" Tears now in his eyes, he gets up and gives Chas another glance. He was gone.


End file.
